Route 66
by Fleppy85
Summary: After finding out Sofia and her boyfriend plan a Harley trip to Chicago on the legendary Route 66 and Sara having a motorbike license, Greg tries everything to talk the brunette into being his driver on this trip. Sara agrees and they start their trip - exploring more than just the most famous Route in the US
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

"Sorry I'm late." Sara dropped herself on the empty chair next to Sofia. She had an appointment with the blonde detective and was almost half an hour late. Traffic jam and a lot of trouble at the crime scene. Somebody had blocked her car and it had taken ages until they had found the driver of the car.

"Traffic?"

"Traffic and an idiot who blocked my car at the crime scene. Is the suspect…?"

"Gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah, his lawyer got him out before I had the chance to talk to him or make him stay longer, so that we can talk to him."

"Bugger. Means, I can wait until the lab rats are done with processing the evidence. Looks like a spontaneous end of the shift."

"I wanted to call you and tell you that there is no need to come to the lab but you should turn on your cell phone. It's easier to leave a message that way."

"Ecklie keeps calling me, complaining I've too much holidays and overtime accumulated and he wants me to take some time off. I see no reason for that."

"Of course not. You need a hobby, Sara."

"You obviously have a hobby." Sara pointed on the magazine Sofia had in front of herself. It was about bikes: Harley, Yamaha, Ducati. All the nice rides that could give you a feeling of freedom.

"It's about to become my hobby."

"You've got a bike?"

"No, but I've got a boyfriend who has a bike."

"A police guy with a bike? Motorbike cop?"

"No." Sofia laughed. "He's not a cop. Do you like bikes?"

"I do."

"Wow, that's a hottie!" Greg came in the room, his eyes glued on the magazine. "I wish I had a bike like this Harley."

"Last time you wanted a Bentley to get all the girls of the block."

"Yes, but with this babe I'd get all the girls and the guys would vote me to the coolest guy in town." He sat next to Sara.

"You're drooling, Greg."

"They are so hot. One day I want to have a trip on a bike…all I need is a bike. And money. And a license. And somebody to join me."

"Well, you can rent a bike but without a license you can only look at your bike." Sofia grinned.

"I should start with the license and at the end of the year, the Route 66 will be my road. All the way up to Chicago and back through the country to San Francisco, down to Los Angeles and from Santa Monica back to Las Vegas."

"Sounds like a nice plan. I'll tell you about the part up to Chicago."

"You. Are. Going. To. Chicago? On. The Road. 66? On. A. Bike?"

"On a Harley, yes."

"Take me with you? What do I have to do to join you? I'll do anything!"

"Dignity, Greg." Sara chuckled.

"Screw dignity. Dignity doesn't bring me to Chicago on a Harley."

"Neither will Sofia. I'm sure she'll take somebody else."

"Actually I'll get taken. I don't have a license but I've got a driver with a Harley."

"Whom?"

"That's what boyfriends are for."

"Can I borrow him?"

"I didn't know you're into men, Greg."

"I'm not but I am into Harleys. Sometimes you have to sacrifice a few things in order to get something big."

"Forget it."

"You could make a dream come true for me." He looked at her with puppy eyes.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Get a driver and we can talk about this again."

"A driver, a Harley, money."

"Get a driver, we can work something out about the rest."

"I don't know anybody with a license."

"That's bad."

"When will you start your trip?"

"We were thinking about next month."

"Do you think it's possible for me to get a license in one month?"

"I don't know but I don't think somebody will give you a bike when you have your license for only a day and have never been on a Harley. But there'll be another trip."

"But the trip to Chicago is THE trip."

"True."

"I'll start with the license. Sara, if I had a license, would you join me?"

"If I sit on a bike with you, I'll be the one who has the control and you'll be the biker bunny, Greg." Sara smiled. There was no way she was playing dumb biker girlie.

"Do you have a license?"

"Yes."

"Sara!" His eyes almost popped out. "Please."

"I can't teach you riding a bike. You'll have to go to a professional teacher, Greg."

"You could take me to Chicago on a bike. Next month with Sofia and her boyfriend."

"First of all it's your dream, not mine. Second, I think Sofia and her boyfriend want to have some privacy on their ride. Third, I don't have a bike. Fourth, we both have to work."

"There's something called holidays we're allowed to take every now and then."

"Sara isn't allowed to take her holidays, she's supposed to take it." Sofia laughed. "That would keep Ecklie away from her cell phone. Since when do you have a license, Sara?"

"College. I lived a few miles away from college, the buses were always full, there was no space for cars, so I got myself a bike. I kept it until I moved to Las Vegas, there was no reason to have a bike here, there's no time to enjoy it and I don't have a garage to keep it. You don't park a Harley out on the street."

"I agree. When was the last time you rode a bike?"

"A couple of months ago. When I had a few days off I hired a bike and rode it to the coast of Texas."

"You never told me." Greg looked indignantly at Sara. How could his friend not tell him such a very important detail of her life? She was able to ride a bike. She had her last holidays with a Harley.

"It never came up."

"I can't tell you to join us. It's not only my decision. But if you ride the bike and take Greg as your little bunny, there shouldn't be a problem why you can't join us."

"I…" Sara started. She didn't want to join Sofia and her boyfriend. It has never crossed her mind. Why should she do that? She didn't know Sofia's boyfriend and she wasn't so close to Sofia that she had to spend her holidays with the blonde. Okay, they got along quite well the last months but that was not enough. And Greg? He was her friend and she really liked spending time with him, but a holiday with him?

"Please." Greg begged with sad eyes. "Pretty, pretty, pretty please. Use it as a birthday gift. Use it for…whatever…if you want I owe you for the rest of my life, whatever you want. I dream of a trip like this since high school. You could make me the happiest person in the world. Please, Sara. I promise I'll behave. I'll be a good biker bunny, I'll do the dishes, I'll pay the petrol, I'll…do whatever you want."

"No, isn't he cute?" Sofia laughed. "He offers himself as your personal slave for the rest of his life."

"No dignity." Sara shook her head.

"Sometimes you have to forget dignity to get something better." Greg sighed. "Please, Sara."

"You should ask Sofia's boyfriend first."

"Why don't we all meet for a ride?" Sofia suggested.

"I don't have a bike."

"Like I said, that's not the problem. Can you get your Friday evening off?"

"We can try. Why?"

"I've got Friday night off. We can use that evening for a first meet and greet. If we all go along, we can think about the trip."

"Sounds fair."

"Thanks Sara." Greg hugged her.

"I didn't say I'll go with you on holidays, Greg. All I said was, it's worth a try. No promise."

"It's a start, I'm happy with little things. Where can we meet you and your boyfriend, Sofia?"

Sofia got a pen out of her pocket and wrote an address on a piece of paper that she handed Greg.

"We'll be there around six."

"Let's ask Grissom for a night off." Greg almost jumped up.

"We can do that later."

"No, better fast than sorry. I'll ask for you too." He smiled and left the room.

"Better safe than sorry." Sara furrowed her brows.

"That's what he meant. Better fast being safe with an approval than sorry because you asked too late." Sofia grinned. "You made his day."

"I didn't say I'd go anywhere with him."

"No you didn't. But just the thought it could happen, makes him happy."

"What will your boyfriend say?"

"I'll tell him, he's easy going. If you guys go along, I don't think he'll mind."

"Don't you mind spending your holidays with two people from work?"

"Do you?" Sofia turned tables.

"I'm not sure about that."

"Is it because of me, Greg or in general? Be honest, Sara."

"In general. You know, Greg and I are close; we spend some time together after work. And I think after our rough start, Sofia, we're fine. If I didn't like you, I had left the room right after you've said the suspect is gone. It's really in general. Holidays are the time when you get some space between you and the work. I'm not sure if that's possible when three people who are working in the law enforcement are together."

"I know other things to talk about."

"Like?"

"Let me surprise you."

"You did that already today."

"How?"

"Bike, boyfriend, holidays."

"You're surprised I've got a boyfriend?"

"You never mentioned him."

"We don't talk much about private things and it's relatively fresh. Only a couple of weeks."

"Do you have a license?"

"Not yet. I might join Greg."

"So you'll be the biker bunny too."

"Yes. That's right. I can have my own bike next year."

"Planning a big tour?"

"I'd love to have a few weeks in Canada, but I'll never get a few weeks off."

"Probably not."

"Two weeks are not too bad either."

"Better than nothing."

"Exactly. But first I want to see how this trip will be. Maybe I don't like being on a bike for such a long time." Sofia had never had holidays on a bike. Day trips, yes, but two weeks? Maybe that was too much for her. She'd find out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Sara asked herself why she had agreed to the whole thing. Well, actually, she had only agreed on meeting Sofia, her boyfriend and Greg tonight but she knew that at least Greg expected her to approve on the trip to Chicago. She wasn't sure yet if she wanted to go. Two weeks with Greg, Sofia and a guy she didn't know. Why didn't she lie and tell Greg she didn't have a motorcycle license? Honesty wasn't always good.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Skeptically she looked at Greg. They were in front of an old bar. Around a dozen bikes were parked in the front, a group of men in leather was outside smoking, talking, laughing and all of them looked a little bit like trouble to Sara.

"That's what Sofia wrote down. I guess, we meet at a biker's bar. See the baby on the left? Great paint job."

"Don't drool on the bikes. I'm sure these guys won't like that. Treat them like something holy, yes. Touch it? No!"

"Like Germans with their cars."

"Maybe."

"I read that in a magazine. Did you know they have the left side of their highways only for BMW, Mercedes, Audi and Porsche? And they've to be black. No other cars are allowed on the left side."

"I really doubt that." There couldn't be a law like that, could it?

"I'll show you the magazine." He stopped his car a few yards away from the bikes, not risking covering any of them with dust.

Sara left the car. It was a kind of a pity show: Greg's old car next to the new motorbikes. On the other hand, even a crappy car was worth more in a thunderstorm than a great bike. At least Sara preferred the car when there was heavy rain.

"I think we need to have a look inside." Greg eyed the men next to the door and took another look on the piece of paper. That was definitely the address.

"Nobody will hurt you, Greggo."

"Probably you live in these places, Sara

"No, not really." She had spent a lot of time in biker bars when she was young, so she didn't mind it. It wasn't unusual; plus they were here because they wanted to talk about bikes. It made more sense to meet in a biker bar than in an opera house.

Another dozen people were in the bar, some at the bar, a few around a table, playing poker. Sara needed a few seconds to get her eyes used to the room. It was much darker than outside in the sunshine. There was Sofia. The blonde was sitting at the bar, a tall guy next to her. He looked like a mix between a biker and a model, the perfect man for Sofia. Tall, sporty, short blonde hair, dressed in leather. They made a really nice couple.

"It's very interesting where you spend your quality time, detective." Sara approached Sofia.

"Hey, you like it?" The blonde smiled. "I see you dressed up perfectly." She let her eyes run over Sara's leather jacket and the jeans.

"Found it somewhere in my wardrobe."

"Sure. And Greggo, where's your leather jacket?"

"Another thing I need to buy."

"Looks like. Want something to drink?"

"A coke. I'm the driver." Greg sighed. He had offered Sara to drive plus, he was on call. If he had some bad luck he had to go to work tonight. Grissom told him only one of them could have the night off, so Greg offered the free night to Sara. He had promised her, he'd do anything to make her drive him up to Chicago. This was the first part of his promise.

"Sara?"

"A beer."

"That's a chick." The man next to Sofia grinned.

"Careful, Marc, she's a CSI, almost as bad as a cop."

"Jeez, don't you have any normal friends? What is he? A cop too?"

"CSI."

"You're bad for business."

"Depends on the business." Sofia leant on the bar. "Ben?"

"Yeah." A Mexican-American man appeared. "These are Sara and Greg, I told you about them."

Sara caught her breath. The model next to Sofia wasn't her boyfriend? She had talked to the bartender, was that…? He wasn't the man Sara had imagined for Sofia. She had placed the blonde with a model. It wasn't that the other guy looked bad but he wasn't tall and Sara doubted he was as tall as Sofia, and he…Sara didn't know why but she was surprised.

"Hi, I'm Benjamin." He pronounced the 'j' like the 'x' in Mexico. "You can call me Ben."

"Sara."

"Greg."

"So you're interested in a trip to Chicago on bikes?"

"He is." Sara pointed to Greg.

"She's too but she doesn't want to admit it." Sofia laughed. "So let's go with: Greg is desperate to go. Sara has the license and him in her hands."

"It's always dangerous to be in the hands of a woman."

"I beg your pardon?" Sofia eyed Ben. "What did you say?"

"I said, I'm glad I've got a detective who has me in her hands."

"Got you out in the last second, dear."

Ben smiled and turned his attention to Greg. "You like bikes?"

"I love them. I saw a few real beauties outside."

"Want to see some more?"

"Sure."

"Sara?"

"I'm fine. I don't need to drool at bikes."

"Okay." Ben laughed. "Honey, could take care of the bar for me while I show Greg around?"

"I'm not a bartender."

"Forget for a second that you're a cop, please."

"Okay." She blinked at him.

"Thanks. Come on, Greg, I show you some beauties." Ben and Greg left the bar.

Sofia changed her place from in front of the bar to behind. Her first activity was to fix Sara a beer.

"There you go."

"Thanks. That looks like you don't do that for the first time."

"I spend some time here when I visit Ben."

"Isn't it illegal for you to sell alcohol?"

"You heard him. I'm supposed to forget that I'm a cop."

"You forget that so easily?"

"No." Sofia chuckled. "I have a license. I'm allowed to sell and serve alcohol. I haven't told Ben yet but I thought it might be fun to work with him every now and then, so I got the license. That doesn't mean I'll spend my nights off as a waitress or a bartender. It simply means I can spend time with my boyfriend and give him a hand when I feel like it."

"If he knows you, he knows that you've got a license."

"As long as we haven't talked about that, he doesn't know and you won't tell him, Sara Sidle."

"That will cost you."

"You might get a Harley trip to Chicago with us."

"Like I said, that will cost you." Sara grinned wide.

"You don't do me a favor."

"You offered it."

"Yes because I could see how important it is to Greg. I have never seen him as happy as the minute, I offered him the trip. That made his day. And if Ben doesn't mind, I keep the offer."

"What about the bike?"

"Have you been around the building?"

"No."

"This side is a bar and the other side is a motorbike shop. Ben is a motorbike seller, he's a mechanic too and being in that position, he has more than one bike. I know about at least one Harley he works on and if that beauty gets a trip to Chicago, he knows it runs good. Like a good test drive."

"He can test it himself."

"Of course but his girlfriend wants a road trip and he gives his girlfriend what she wants."

"You trained him well."

Sofia smiled as an answer. She fixed a few more beer and gave them to the men in front of the bar.

"How did you meet him?"

"There was a motorbike presentation, I was very interested in one of his Harleys, we started to talk, he invited me to his shop, I told him I don't have a license yet and he said it wouldn't matter. There's always a way. So I came here, he gave me a lesson in the backyard, we had some beers in here, the rest is history. I was amazed. He isn't like you imagine an ordinary biker."

"No. And you can't wear heels next to him."

"No. I've already an inch on him, with heels, we need some heels for him too. So yes, I'm taller and older. I prefer an unusual relationship over one of these all boring ones. Unusual doesn't mean bad, it means interesting…" Sofia's face got annoyed when she saw something behind Sara.

"Not again."

Sara turned. Around five yards behind her, two men looked like they wanted to start a serious fight. Both were in leather, both had their hands on the throat of the other one.

A loud explosion behind Sara got her attention away from the men. She was close to let herself drop on the ground, it sounded like a gun.

"Hey!" Sofia yelled. In her hand was a gun and the attention of everybody in the bar was on her. Even the two men had stopped for a moment. Her blue eyes lay on them, angrily.

"You two have three possibilities. First: you take your fight out of the bar, off the premises. Second, I'll take you downtown and my colleagues will work it out with you. Or third, you forget the fight, order a bloody beer and behave properly. Make your decision now, I don't like waiting. So?"

"Beer." The man on the right said.

"Make that two."

"Good decision." She put the gun away and made two beers that she put on the bar and the men got them. With their drinks, they walked away.

"Idiots." Sofia mumbled.

"Did you just shoot the ceiling?" Sara had no idea if she was dreaming or awake. This seemed to be very unusual.

"I didn't shoot anything. That thing isn't real, it just sounds like a real gun. All I wanted was the attention of these two dickheads before they start a bar fight. Worked out."

"You've hidden talents."

"I'm full of surprises."

"Yes." Sara shook her head. Sofia was not only a bartender in her spare time. She also shot with faked guns and stopped guys trashing each other and the bar. If the detective was sick and tired of her job one day, she had a lot of possibilities what to do next.

"Why do you make such a noise?" Ben and Greg came back in the bar.

"Some idiots wanted to fight, I stopped them."

"Which of your three decisions did they make?"

"Beer."

"Good decision. I don't like it when my girlfriend has to become a cop again and leaves me to get some brainless wankers downtown."

"I am a cop all the time."

"I know, Honey." Ben smiled and got the evil eyes of Sofia. He didn't take her serious.

"Your smile tells me, you saw a lot of nice bikes, Greg." Sara had problems not to laugh when she saw the way her young friend grinned. He looked like a child who came out of a candy shop.

"It was like I was dead and in heaven."

"Your boyfriend is in love with my bikes, I'm sorry to tell you."

"He isn't my boyfriend." Sara corrected dryly.

"In that case, he can dream of the bikes as much as he wants. They are loveable, but you are never allowed to put them over a woman. My detective taught me that."

"I'm glad you remember." Sofia kissed Ben shortly.

"Sara versus a Harley?" Greg cocked his head. "I have to think about that. A Harley is something I dream of since I was a young boy. The power, the energy, the feeling, it's pure freedom. Sara is…" His cell phone stopped him. One look and the smile disappeared. "Oh shit. It's Grissom."

"He has a case for you?"

"Yes. I need to go."

"If you want, I can go and you stay." Sara felt sorry for Greg who wanted the night off the first place.

"No, I promised you a night off, I keep my promises."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, But if it's something bigger and you need some back-up call me and I'll come over."

"Thanks. And thank you, Ben, for the little bike tour. I'll come back to find the perfect bike for me and I'll have a look for a driving instructor tomorrow. I need a motorcycle license. Fast. See you, Sofia."

"Get it and we'll find a bike for you."

"Black and sexy."

"You name it, you get it."

"I love this man." Greg smiled one last time, waved and was gone.

Ben turned to Sara. "So, what is your call?"

"Mine?"

"Sí, do you want to join us?"

"The question is, do you want to have two strangers around when you go on your first holidays with your girlfriend?"

"Do you think Sofia is a good cop?"

"I don't know, I'm not a cop. I can't say what's good or bad. But I can tell you, she was a great CSI and as a cop, she is very pleasant to work with for a CSI. Is that an answer?"

"Sounds like you won't give her a hard time."

"Why should I?"

"I heard some stories."

Sara turned to Sofia who stood grinning next to Ben.

"Did you tell him lies?"

"No, I told him about the first times we worked together."

"You're unforgiving."

"Sorry."

"Why did you offer me to join you when I'm such a pain in the ass?"

"You were, not you are. That's the difference. You don't have to make decision now, have a sleep over it. I told Ben the same."

"I'm glad I don't have to face a faked gun and get forced to make decision right away like the two guys. Thanks, Sofia." Sara made a grimace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Sara hadn't said she wanted to join Sofia and Ben on their trip to Chicago, so Greg was still begging her to agree. The first step to her approval was a new meeting with the other three. This time it was afternoon and they met in Ben's shop instead of in the bar.

"Which bike do you want, Sara?" Ben asked.

"Which bike would you give me?" She asked back. She doubted she could choose any bike and take it with her.

"I had my newest toy in mind. If Sofia looks after the shop I'll show it to you."

"Bartender, saleswoman, what else do you want me to be?"

"We'll see about that later, Honey." He blinked at her. "Thanks." He took some keys and Sara followed him out of the store to a garage. He opened the door. Four motorbikes were inside, one was totally dismantled, yet the others looked alright.

"The one on the left." He handed Sara a key. "Get it out, take a ride."

"Here?"

"Yeah. Stay on the premises, I won't let you drive on the road without a helmet and security clothes."

"I didn't intend to do so." Sara walked to the bike. A BMW, blue. Not her first choice, but a bike was a bike if you got it for free. She got on the bike, kicked it down, turned the key and started to drive out of the garage. For a second she had to find her balance after all these months without a motorbike but it was like riding an ordinary bike; you always got into it very fast.

Slowly she made a circle in front of the garage. The BMW was good to drive, if it had been broken before it seemed fixed to Sara. After the second circle she felt the urge of taking the bike out for a longer ride. Driving around in circles was not satisfying. She stopped next to Ben.

"Either I've to stop now or I need some clothes and a helmet and take it out for a real ride. This circle stuff reminds me of little children on ponies."

"Not happy in the backyard?"

"No!"

"Alright." Ben laughed and vanished in his garage. A few seconds later he came out with a helmet and a kidney belt.

"Thanks." Sara got the belt around her waist, put on the helmet and when she was ready to start her bike again, Ben was next to her on his Harley, also dressed in a kidney belt and a helmet.

"Let's have a little trip."

"Sofia won't like that."

"She has to live with that. She can't expect me to stay here when I've the chance to take you for a ride. I'll make it up to her with another driving lesson later. Come on Sara, out of town to the little coffee shop, the first one on Boulder highway and back."

"Eat my dust!" She started her bike, had it on one tire for a yard and left the premises. Time to rock'n' roll!

"So, what do you say?" Ben parked next to Sara. They were back at the shop, parked in front of it.

"Smooth ride, a lot of power, it doesn't look like it's that powerful but I felt the horses when I accumulated a bit."

"A bit? I guess, you violated a few traffic…"

"Don't sound like a cop."

"Somebody called me?" Sofia came out of the shop, Greg behind her.

"You took off without me!" Greg looked unhappily at Sara.

"Yeah, I needed to prove that I'm able to ride a bike. I think Ben is happy now."

"I know that you can handle my bike, yes."

"You took off while you were working and left me alone with the shop!" Sofia got her index finger deep in Ben's chest. "Do you think that's okay?"

"Like Sara said, I had to make sure she can handle a bike. Can't do that when she's on Boulder Highway and I'm in the shop. I had to be with her in case something happens."

"That's a cheap excuse."

"Okay, try this one: you wanted me to find out if I can imagine to take them with us on our trip. This was the last test for them, now I made up my mind."

"What's your decision?"

"I think it would be fun." Ben smiled.

"Good. We don't have to ask Greg, he begs Sara the whole day to agree, so it's up to the brunette to say whether we will spend our holidays together. Do you feel the pressure, Sara?"

"I can handle pressure." Sara got off her bike and handed helmet and kidney belt to Ben.

"Would you mind to give us an answer?"

"Are you in a hurry, Sofia?"

"No, but Greg is. He's dying and doesn't dare to ask you. Stop torturing him; tell him if his dream will come true or if he has to wait until he has his own license."

Sara looked at Greg who had the saddest puppy eyes ever.

"Alright, if we get two weeks off we'll all go to Chicago."

"I love you!" Greg hugged Sara and gave her a big, fat kiss on the cheek. "You're the best, the greatest, the perfect woman!"

"Slow it down, Greg." Sara pushed him away.

"Yeah, the most wonderful woman in the world is my girlfriend, can't let anybody else take this title." Ben pulled Sofia in his arms. "Even when she wears heels – again." He got on his toes and kissed Sofia's cheek.

"Let's say, Sara is the most beautiful brunette and I'm the most beautiful blonde."

Sara raised an eyebrow. She made the decision not to mention that Sofia was obviously not talking about natural hair color, as it was visible toda that she wasn't a natural blonde.

"Sounds like a good compromise. Are you happy to the take the same bike for the trip, Sara?"

"Sure."

"And having Greg behind you, holding on to you?" Sofia grinned.

"He doesn't hold on, he'll fall. I don't plan to go on a granny trip and you better forget that you're a cop as soon as you're on the bike."

"I like that woman!" Ben said and gave Sara high five.

"Maybe I've to rethink about this trip." Sofia furrowed her brows. She didn't want to be pulled over by a cop and have to explain that to Brass. What could she say? Sorry, my boyfriend is a rocker and he and Sara didn't want me to look at the speed limits, so we made over a hundred-twenty on the highway. You have to understand that, they wanted to feel free.

"You won't rethink about anything, Honey. We'll have a great trip."

"I dare you..."

"And I love you."

"We'll go on a bike trip. On Route 66. I need to go shopping! I need my biker outfit and a tent and a sleeping bag and…"

"Think that the space is limited." Ben stopped Greg's enthusiasm.

"I know but I need some things."

"And especially fresh clothes and deodorant. I won't take you with me when you stink." Sara grinned.

"See. I'll get a big bag for the bike, one side for you, one for me. We can put the tent and the sleeping bags on top."

"Do you plan to share a tent with Sara?" Sofia wondered what Sara would say to the plans her colleague had made.

"That would save some space…?" He looked at Sara.

"I'll share a tent with you. Yes. But we can also stay in motels, a little more comfortable."

"We should talk about the things we want to take with us so that we don't take things twice we only need one time. And I can borrow you some storage bags for the bike, Greg. I've some bigger bags here, they should be enough to get your and Sara's stuff in; at least clothes for three days plus some other stuff. If we do our laundry every second day, we'll have more space for other things. And if we all four share a washing machine, we'll have enough stuff after two days."

"Sofia, I really like that your boyfriend wants to change his clothes every day and doesn't plan on wearing the same leather pants and jacket for a week." Sara chuckled. Of course they would have an outdoor trip and would get dirty, but she had no understanding for people who wore the same clothes for a week. That was disgusting.

"Sofia would kick me out of the tent if I didn't take my daily shower and changed my clothes. And I can't blame her for that. The idea of having the same clothes on for a week might appeal to a young man. In my age you think of the effect that it has on women. Sofia isn't a stupid biker babe who doesn't care how her man looks and smells."

"It's good that you realized that, Ben." Sofia smirked.

"I do and that's why my friends call me a sissy."

"I'm sure only the stinky singles, the ones who don't get closer to a woman than ten yards and that only if the wind is right say something like this." Sofia got her arms around Ben's neck and kissed him. If he had been one of these guys they were talking about she had never become his girlfriend. She didn't like this kind of man. Ben was perfect like he was.

"Spring rolls and a fresh orange juice for you." Greg put Sara's lunch in front of her.

"Thanks. What's that for?"

"For agreeing on the trip." They had asked for two weeks off and got them. For Greg a dream came true and he wanted to make sure nothing would come between him and his dream. That meant he had to keep Sara happy.

"Greg, you don't have to do that."

"What?"

"Buying lunch for me, bringing me coffee or whatever you've on your mind. I agreed because I think we'll have a lot of fun and I wanted to have a trip like this. It's not like I'll do something I completely hate only to make you happy. I look forward to spend time with you, I always enjoy the time with you. So relax, I won't change my mind."

"You could get me to do everything for you."

"I know. If I do that I'd be a very bad friend, don't you think?"

"Well…I'd still like you."

She sighed. He was too cute. And he was her best friend which was the main reason why she agreed. They had talked about to go on holidays together a few times, now was the time to really do it.

"I go with you to Chicago because I want it."

"With me, Sofia and Ben."

"Yes."

"He is a cool guy."

"Yes, he has a nice sense of humor."

"Will you be alright with Sofia?"

"Yes. We're over the rough start, I like her. No need to worry about anything, Greg. Just relax and think of what you want to take with you." She held some fries in front of his mouth.

"Thanks. I eat right out of your hands."

"Yeah, can you use fork and knife properly?" She cocked her head.

"If I really concentrate, yes." He grinned.

"Good. Let's have dinner tonight. We're both in the lab for a few more hours, let's meet after work, have a bite together. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me. Restaurant or do you want me to cook something for you?"

"I don't want to risk my life."

"Hey, don't complain before you have tried my meal. Seven o'clock, my place?"

"Alright, I'll be there."


	4. Chapter 4

Sara hadn't been in Greg's apartment for a while. Usually they were too busy to have a lot of spare time and when they met after work, they did that in a restaurant or somewhere else. When he opened his door, she needed a second to recognize the place. The chaos, she had teased him with the last time, was gone. Everything was tidy, everything was on its place and a light smell of food was in the air.

"I'm impressed, you tidied up."

"The times when my apartment was full of pizza boxes, computer games, soda cans and whatever was on the floor, are long over. I grew up, in case you didn't notice."

"I noticed that with your hair, I didn't know it also affected your apartment. Impressive. I like that."

"You could ask if it was really me, who cleaned to the place or if I have a housekeeper."

"You don't waste money on that."

"True." He vanished in the kitchen. Sara went to his couch and sat down. Yes, there was no chaos left. The playstation was under the TV, there were no games on the floor, every CD was in its cover on a shelf. Instead of a box of soda cans under the table, there was a bottle of wine on the CD shelf.

"You know, this new you is a little bit scary." Sara smiled when Greg came in the room.

"Is it? Why?"

"I don't know, I mean, it was obvious that you're not any longer the lab guy who listens to loud music during work, but that you've changed that much. What happened to my Greg?"

"He's still here. He only grew up a bit. I still listen to loud rock music. I'll get tickets for the next Marilyn Manson show in Vegas and if you want to join me, I'm more than happy to get two tickets. Plus I still wear funny colorful t-shirts, just not for work anymore. I'm out in the field, people can see me. If I look strange, people will lead that back to the lab. I've some responsibility now; not only for my own work but also for the whole lab."

"Yes, you grew up."

"Disappointed?"

"No, I like you grown up. And I know, as soon as you see a Harley, you'll be a teenager again."

"I won't drool on our bike, promise."

"Good. What did you cook?"

"Potatoes, salad and a special creation, I made just for you."

"What's that?"

"It's egg, oats, carrots, peas, corn with herbs, formed into something like the burger meat and fried in a pan."

"Sounds interesting."

"I hope it's tasty." He got up.

"Shall I set the table?"

"Sure."

Sara followed into the kitchen, got plates and cutlery and put them on the table. Greg had even put a flower on the table. There was nothing left of the sloppy young man who had only young men in his apartment to party.

"Tell me, who is she?"

"I beg your pardon?" Greg's head appeared for a second.

"The woman, who made you give up your old lifestyle."

"Oh." He laughed. "There is nobody."

"It's hard to believe that, Greg."

"Believe me, there is nobody. There's no time, I'm always working."

"And when you've got two weeks off, you go away on a road trip instead of looking for a girlfriend."

"Exactly. I prefer to spend time with you."

"You mean, you prefer to be on a Harley."

"Both." He came out of the kitchen with a bowl of potatoes and salad. "Time to sit down, dinner is about to be served."

"Looks good."

"Thanks. Do you want some wine?"

"Sure, we don't have to work tonight. Shall I open a bottle?"

"Take the one from the shelf. A corkscrew is in the upper drawer on your left. There's also a lighter for the candle."

"I get a candle light dinner, that's sweet."

"All for you, Sara." He blinked at her and left to get his special dish.

Sara took the wine bottle, got the corkscrew and opened the bottle. Greg came with another bowl and two glasses for the wine. He really had wine glasses and they looked everything but cheap. Sara was impressed – again. It seemed like she had underestimated her friend. She had to spend more time with Greg, there were sides of him she didn't know of and she would like to get to know.

"Is there some desert too?"

"Sure. I made a sundae."

"Is there anything you haven't thought of?"

"Let me think…I hope not. No, I know something! Music. What would you like to listen to?"

"Well, why not put on some of the latest Marilyn Manson stuff? Maybe I like it and want to join you to the next concert."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Sara laughed.

"Your wish is my command." He didn't have to look for the CD, it was already in his CD player. Within seconds loud rock music was all over the room. The proof Sara needed to know, her Greg hadn't changed completely. There was still loud rock music in his life. He turned the music down.

"I'm not sure anybody ever had a candle light dinner with a glass of wine and Marilyn Manson." Greg chuckled.

"Probably not. But it's an interesting combination. And now I'll try your self made…how do you call this?" She lifted one of Greg's vegetarian burger up.

"I call it…Sidle food."

"Stupid name, try something better."

"Veggie experience."

"Better. I'll try one of these."

"Try some sauce with it." He pushed the little bowl with sauce towards her. "Mushrooms, onios and garlic, I made it myself."

"You're a little chef."

"Only if I want."

She smirked. He had put a lot of effort in this dinner. Was he still trying to make up for the trip? There was no reason to do so. She was more than happy with their holiday plans. Maybe she had to make it more clear to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 4

Greg got with his hands through his hair for the third time within this minute. He was looking at his watch, counting seconds and checked again if his watch wasn't too slow. Only one more minute. One minute to freedom. One minute to get out of the lab, usually the place he loved to be. Not today. Today was his last night at work, the night before they would start their trip. After the last meeting two days ago, all four had decided to give the three nightshift worker some sleep until noon and to meet at Ben's garage at one in the afternoon. From there their trip would start. Their trip today wasn't long, they wanted to drive from Las Vegas to Kingman, where the I40, the former Route 66, started if you start your tour in Las Vegas. A little bit over a hundred miles, enough for their first day.

The next stops were Winslow, Albuquerque, Amarillo, Oklahoma City, Springfield/MO, St. Louis to Chicago, where they had two days before they had to drive back the whole way in four days, which gave them a distance of almost five-hundred miles a day. Not what the average person imagined as holidays.

"Yes!" He closed his report and shot the computer down. Shift was over. Time to leave, to go home, catch some sleep and get ready for the trip of his life.

"Let's go home." He practically pulled Sara away from her desk.

"Greg, it's…"

"It's time to go home. Shift is over. Let's go home, we need to be fit."

"You're like a child on Christmas Day."

"Worse. Will you come now?"

"Yes." She closed her document and shot down the computer. On their way out, they passed by Grissom's office. The supervisor sat at his desk.

"We're gone, see you in two weeks." Sara stopped by to say goodbye to her boss.

He looked up with a smile. "Enjoy your trip. Try to get not too many speeding tickets, Sara."

"I'll try. I mean, I can't let Greg fall down the bike, so don't worry, I won't be too fast."

"Good. I want to see both of you back in lab in two weeks; healthy and happy."

"We'll see what we can do. See you." She followed Greg, who didn't have more time than for a short wave to his boss. Time was running, they were in their holidays, no need to stay a second longer in the lab than they had to.

"I'll pick you up at eleven thirty." Sara opened the door to her car.

"Okay. I'll be in front of my apartment."

"Try not to sit there for hours, get some sleep, Greg." She smiled a bit. Her friend was so excited, she was afraid he would sit the whole morning in front of his apartment, anxious to miss her.

"I will. Sleep tight, I'll see you later." He jumped into his car and took off.

Sara shook her head and chuckled. Really like a child on Christmas Eve. But that was what she liked about Greg: his enthusiasm.

She had packed her stuff already, had watered her plants and left a pair of keys to her apartment with Nick who had promised to have a look if everything was alright twice a week. Everything was organized, she could go straight to bed and sleep. In five hours time it was time for her first long holidays since… she had no idea since when.

"Two women in leather on hot bikes. That's what I call the perfect start for a holiday trip." Ben lifted his shades.

"We don't wear leather for you little pervert. It's the safest things you can wear on a trip like this." Sofia poked her boyfriend. "And if you don't behave, I won't hold on to your side, I'll hold on to your throat, understood?"

"Sometimes I think something is wrong with our relationship, Sofia. I feel bullied sometimes. Any idea how that comes?"

"Yes, it's because of your macho attitude."

"So it's my fault?"

"It's always your fault." Sofia grinned. "It's always the men's fault, right Sara?"

"Sure. That's why I sit in the front and Greg has to hold on to me. If he's not nice, I'll kick him off the bike."

"As far as I know Greg, he won't give you any reason to kick him of the bike." Sofia looked at Greg, who had put on his helmet. He was ready to take off and so was she. "Let's get started. Two hours, I want to see something of the places we drive through, my lovely drivers. Can you make sure we see everything clearly and not only blurred landscape?"

"No problem at all." Sara said. She wanted to take some photos on the way, there was no way she'd rush.

"If I find out you keep on stronger to me when I drive fast, I have to think about that." Ben grinned.

"I'll hold on to your throat, remember?"

"I know better places for you to hold on."

"Only in your dreams. Get your ass on the bike." She threw his helmet to him. Sara and Greg were on the bike and a few seconds later their journey started. Time to get to Route 66 and then to Chicago. Time to experience a part of American history.

Because there was a cheap motel, they had left the tents on their bikes and booked two rooms in Kingman. It came with breakfast and there was a pub where they got some dinner. Nothing fancy, some fries, salad and steaks, but no reason to complain.

"I think I prefer the luxury version of our trip." Sofia sat next to Sara, who had left the bar and enjoyed the sunset a little bit away from the buildings. She offered the brunette her beer bottle, who took the offer with a smile.

"Yes, nothing against the tents but I like to have a bathroom in the morning." She gave Sofia her beer back.

"And a solid bed."

"That's too. I'm sure my backside will complain soon about all the hours we spend on the bike, I don't need my back to complain too."

"A double room."

"Yes." There were no twin rooms available, so Sara and Greg had to share a double room or book two single rooms, which doubled the prize. Because both would share a tent later, none of them saw any reason in two rooms.

"You don't mind?"

"No, why should I? There's more space in the bed than in the tent. If I would mind having Greg close to me, I hadn't agreed on this trip at all. I'll have his arms around me for several hours of the next fourteen days."

"True. I'm not sure if he likes that more than the bikes."

"Well, he is with a bunch of guys to talk about bikes, I think, he likes the bikes more."

"Or he knows you don't want him on you 24/7. He knows you, he is a smart man, he won't do anything to annoy you."

"I know. Can you say the same about Ben?"

"He doesn't dare to annoy me, I've got the gun."

"He owns a gun too."

"Yes but I'm the cop. He makes any trouble, I'll invite some colleagues to his bar. Cops are not good for business."

"And he has a cop girlfriend."

"Yes, one that can look away as long as his guests don't overdo it."

"What about him? Do you have to look away for him too?"

"No. Surprisingly there are some bikers who don't do drugs, don't beat women and don't sell weapons. He knows I wouldn't look away when it comes to these things and he likes his shop and his bar too much to endanger them."

"Who takes care of them while he's away?"

"His little brother, he works in the garage too."

"Family business."

"Kind of. Ben is the owner, Jose is an employee."

"That makes you Misses Boss."

"I didn't know I married Ben."

"One day maybe."

"That will be a day in the far, far future, Sara. But you'll be invited."

"Thanks. A biker wedding?"

"I wouldn't mind. I've to say, I like the bikers and enjoy my time with them. And you look good on a bike."

"I like the bike and I'm afraid that after this trip I want to own a bike again. So I need to be very nice to your boyfriend and ask him for a cheap bike."

"You can be very nice to me and I'll make him sell you a really good bike for cheap money." Sofia grinned.

"He lets you make decisions about the business?"

"Sara, men let women make every decision – if women do it the right way. We've the power, they're like puppies. All you need to know is how to handle your man the right way. You know his weakness, you use it. Most men are machos, if you make them feel strong and important, they'll do everything you ask them for."

"Are you telling me, you manipulate your boyfriend?"

"If it helps me, yes."

"I won't tell him."

"Thanks. I think the guys team up, so we need to do the same – even if that's not your cup of tea."

"Not?" Sara smirked a bit. "Why is that?"

"Not your style, or am I wrong?"

"I'd lie if I say you are. But I think we can team up to make the guys do, what we what them to do."

"We make this trip to our trip?"

"Deal." Sara shook Sofia's hand. Yes, together they could make their men do what they wanted them to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 5**

When Sara woke up she was in Greg's arms and she was sure, her friend would later swear it happened accidentally. She had no evidence to proof him wrong, but she knew he hadn't been that asleep when he pulled her in his arms. What surprised her even more was the fact that she didn't mind being in his arms. Actually, she liked it. She didn't like to sleep in new beds, it took her usually two or three nights to get used to the new bed, to feel comfortable, what meant, she didn't sleep a lot. Last night, she had slept and the sleep had been good. Carefully she slipped out of his arms. There was no point in waking him up before she was done in the bathroom.

When she came back in the room, Greg was awake, there were bagels on the table and the smell of coffee greeted Sara.

"Good morning." Greg put a flower on her plate.

"Morning." Sara cocked her head. "What are you doing?" She looked at the flower.

"I thought I spoil you a little bit. Don't get used to it. If we're at a place where I can't steal a flower, you won't get one."

"I hope you didn't steal the flower out of a garden."

"No, it was next to the street."

"Good."

"Are you done in the bathroom?"

"Yes."

"In that case I'll hop in and see you later." He took his bag and vanished into the bathroom.

Sara went to the little wardrobe, opened it and got her few clothes out. While Greg was in the bathroom she could pack her belongings so that they were ready to leave after breakfast. It was a little after eight, they wanted to meet Sofia and Ben at eight thirty to go on with their drive. 240 miles and no big cities on their way. Their plan was to reach Winslow around one and if the weather wasn't too hot and they weren't too tired, maybe get on a little bit further.

A knock on the door got Sara out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

Sofia came in. She was fully dressed, her hair was damp.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" The blonde greeted the brunette.

"Good. And you?"

"Wonderful. Wow, you made breakfast."

"No, actually it was Greg. The only thing I've to do is to wait until he's done in the bathroom. Did you already have breakfast?"

"Ben is about to get some bagels. Listen, I had a look at the map yesterday evening, what do you guys think if we make a little detour today?"

"To where? And how long?"

"To Grand Canyon Village. Not a long stop, only half an hour for some photos and that's it. That would give us around fifty miles more to drive."

"Sounds alright to me. We've a short distance today. I was already thinking of going a little bit further than Winslow to have more time for the long distances later."

"What do you have in mind for our destination?"

"Petrified Forest National Park. Fifty miles more than Winslow."

"That gives us a 360 miles ride for today. I'm only a passenger, I don't mind and I'm sure Ben will be okay too. I'll talk to him but I'm sure he agrees." Sofia took a look at her watch. "I'll see you in fifteen minutes. Get your man out of the bath…wow, there he is."

Greg came out of the bathroom in boxers.

"Half naked."

"I forgot my shirt. If you feel uncomfortable Sofia, you can change to half naked too."

"He's cheeky." Sofia grinned. "Teach him some manners, will you?"

"No, I like him cheeky, that's cute."

"She called me cute." Greg put a shirt on. "Do you have breakfast with us, Sofia?"

"No, I'm gone, Ben will be waiting. See you soon." The blonde left the room.

"Did she miss us already?"

"No, she asked if we can make a little detour to the Grand Canyon Village." Sara told Greg about her conversation with Sofia while they had breakfast.

At eight thirty they left the room and met their friends outside. Time to start the next part of their Route 66 trip.

"I feel tiny." Greg looked at the Grand Canyon. "And I'm standing on top of the canyon. Imagine when you are somewhere down there and look up. You must feel like you're surrounded by giants."

"There are hiking tours in the canyon."

"Do you suggest we go hiking there?" He wasn't sure if Sara was joking.

"Why not? When we have two days off, we can come here and have an overnight hike."

"You want to have another holiday with me?" Greg smirked.

"Maybe." Sara pulled him in her arms. "Yes. I like to spend time with you, you should know that."

"I start to think so. You go on holidays with me, you'll drive me two weeks through the country and you'll share a bed with me."

"About the bed, my dear friend, could it be that you weren't that asleep when you pulled me into your arms?"

"Do you have any evidence for your accusation?"

"Nothing that will stand up in court."

"So I was asleep."

"I don't believe you."

"Still, you don't mind."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Got any evidence?"

"Nothing that will stand up in court," He laughed and kissed Sara's forehead. "I'm glad we're here and I think we'll have a great time. I mean, being with you is great but I think spending these two weeks with Sofia and Ben won't be too bad either."

"We won't tell them, will we?"

"Only if they buy us a beer tonight. We'll have a night on a campsite, we need a beer, a fireplace and some good food. What can a vegetarian eat? You won't put a steak on the barbecue."

"Corn. Or just salad."

"Doesn't sound as good as a steak."

"Depends on how you look at it."

"Will you be happy with it?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Can I get you some dessert?"

"A muffin would be great."

"We'll get you one."


	7. Chapter 7

They made it to the Petrified Forest National Park just before sunset. Because there was no campground in the park itself, they had to drive to Holbrook to find a place for their tents. Greg had to cancel his idea of a fireplace, so they bought some food at a take away and ate it in front of their tents.

"All we now need is a beer." Sofia sighed.

"There's a pub a mile down the street." Ben answered.

"Really? Why aren't you on your way to get me a beer?" She grinned.

"Why don't we go there, have a few beers and come back here?"

"Because I won't let the tents alone and I don't want to build them up again. As a true gentleman, you could just go there and get me a beer."

"You want to get me on my honor?"

"Yes!"

"Alright. I'll get you a beer. Or two. Greg, wanna join me? Or do you send your woman to get you a beer – the way it's supposed to be."

"No, I promised her a beer and dessert. I hope they've got a muffin there otherwise I need a very good replacement. Anything else I can get you, Sara?"

"No, thanks."

"I'd order something really embarrassing." Sofia chuckled. "Like, Honey can you get me a box of tampons?"

"You can buy that stuff yourself!" Ben denied.

"Guys are strange when it comes to them."

"We look ridiculous, strange, weird and stupid when we buy something like that. You'll get your beer, your women's stuff you have to buy yourself. Come on Greg, let's leave before they've got more sick ideas."

"Coward." Sofia smirked. "I bet, they'll team up again."

"You just gave them a reason."

"I was testing how big the love is. Can't be too big when my boyfriends denies this little wish."

"I'm sure you want the beer more."

"I do."

"Maybe Ben will get you some sweets."

"He better does. And I'm sure Greg will get you whatever makes you happy. You looked like ...really close today when we were at the Grand Canyon."

"We are really close. He's my best friend and I'm glad I can spend two weeks with him. Every minute I spend with him is pure happiness."

Sofia's smile turned into a grin.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"Stop these weird ideas. One couple is enough, this trip doesn't need more sloppy kisses and happy lovebird talks. Somebody has to pay attention to the landscape and the history."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, I wish I was in Ben's shoes."

"What?" Sofia looked confused. She hadn't meant it that way. What did Sara want to tell her with this sentence? Could she…was the reason why…no, that was not possible. Was it? No, she had been flirting with Greg…her best friend…damn it…that was just…crazy…there had to be another explanation. A good one. A better one. One that won't scare her. One that made everything alright. Something like…Sofia had no idea, she couldn't think anymore. Her brain was out of order. At least it felt like that. Why did Sara want to be in Ben's shoes? Because of all his bikes?

"He's a lucky man."

"Tell me what you mean when you say that."

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Well…depends."

"On what?"

"How somebody understands your comment about being in Ben's shoes."

"He has a really hot bike."

"Bike? Oh…good! Yes." Sofia relaxed. That was exactly what she wanted to hear.

"And you thought of what?" Sara cocked her head.

"Uhm nothing."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire."

"Some things are not your business."

"You thought I was talking about you."

"You've got no evidence for that."

"It was written all over your face, Sofia. You were scared to death."

"I was not!"

"Yes you were. Are you homophobic?"

"No I'm not."

"So you felt uncomfortable because?"

"I didn't want to break your heart."

"How sweet. You could give in, send the guys are away, we'll have a few minutes to ourselves."

"Stop talking like that! Now!"

"Why?" Sara got closer to Sofia and put her hand on the blonde's leg. Immediately Sofia got rigid.

"Sofia, relax, I'm here, close to you."

"Sara…"

"Yes Honey?"

"You…"

"I'm here." Sara got her other arm around Sofia's shoulder.

"Let go or I've to hurt you and believe me, I don't want to hurt you. But I will."

"You won't."

"Don't dare me."

"You can't hurt me, you like me."

"Don't dare me."

"Sofia." Sara had big problems to stay serious, this was hilarious. She knew she was mean but she enjoyed this game too much. "I'm kidding you."

"What?"

"I'm kidding you."

"Thanks God." Sofia exhaled.

"You are homophobic."

"No, I'm not. But if you had a crush on me, it would complicate our trip. So far this is a really nice trip and I don't want have it ruined by anything."

"You would break my heart?"

"I'm sorry to tell you but yes I would. I love Ben."

"Lucky me I'm not interested in smug blondes."

"No need to insult me, Miss Sidle."

"Bite me."

Sofia grinned, bent over and bit Sara in her throat.

"Ouch! What the…" Sara pulled back, rubbing her throat.

"You told me to bite you."

"Payback is a bitch, huh?"

"Yes."

"Bitch!"

"Ladies, please, behave yourselves." Ben said with a smile. "Can't we leave you alone for a few seconds?"

"Yeah, do you always have to fight? I thought you were over that." Greg supported him.

"We are. We love each other." Sara grinned.

"Bitch isn't another word for love, Sara."

"In our world it is, Greg." Sofia pulled Sara in her arms.

"Exactly. I love this sm…art bitch." Sara kissed Sofia's cheek. "And when Ben sleeps this night, I'll steal his girlfriend and ride away with her on his bike."

"If you have to take my girlfriend away, can't you at least leave me my bike and take the one I gave you?"

"You prefer to lose your girlfriend instead of your bike?" Sofia narrowed her eyes and shot some evil looks at Ben. "You won't sleep next to me tonight!"

"Well, if you leave me for Sara, I'll sleep next to Greg."

"She wants to take me away from you, didn't you listen?"

"You didn't sound like you wanted to fight back."

"There! That's the reason why men and women will always have fights, men never listen!"

"Honey, calm down, kiss me, have a beer and relax."

"You should never tell a woman what to do." Greg advised Ben carefully. "They'll get very angry, especially when they're already pissed."

"See, he knows women!" Sofia pointed on Greg. "He understands us."

"I understand you too. Stop bitching around, you love me, I love you, no reason for this scene. And Sara won't take you away, she wants to end the trip with all of us. Plus she'd never leave Greg behind. Do you want some chocolate with your beer?"

"Yes, please." She took her beer and the bar of chocolate.

"Now we're talking the same language." Ben sat next to her.

"Yes we do." Sofia kissed him briefly. "And there we had our monthly fight. We can be a happy couple again."

"You have monthly fights?" Greg furrowed his brows.

"Sure, a good thunderstorm clears the air. Thunderstorm is over, sun shines again, everybody is happy."

"If that was enough to be count as a fight, you've got a very happy relationship."

"We do." Sofia snuggled into Ben's arms. She was more than happy with him and she knew whenever they had their little "fights", it was only a game, they were never serious. It was a strange kind of humor, but they liked it.

"They are really in love." Greg switched off the flashlight, closed the zip of his sleeping back and turned to Sara. It was dark in the tent because they were away from any light.

"Mhm?"

"Sofia and Ben."

"Yes. And they like to tease each other."

"Yes. But he was willing to let you take his girlfriend away."

"I'm sure, as soon as she had been half an inch away, he would have given me a very hard time."

"Probably. Same with the bike."

"More than with Sofia."

"No, I don't think so."

"Neither do I."

"You really like her."

"Huh? Sofia? Yes, sure."

"Not that sure after your rough start. I'm glad it changed and you're friends. I think Sofia likes you too and so does Ben. He told me that he was suspicious about you first, but it became clear, we're a group of people, who will have some fun and won't give each other a hard time."

Sara got her arm around Greg. "It was a good idea to join them. Thanks Greg."

"I've to thank you. You give me a ride."

"You know, every cool biker needs a cute little thing on the bike."

"I'm your cute little thing?" He laughed.

"Yes. My bunny."

"Most guys would be mad now."

"You're not most guys, that's why you're here."

"I'm special. A special cute little thing." He chuckled.

"Yes."

"You surely know how to make a compliment, Sara."

"Thanks. Make sure you know how to wake me up tomorrow morning."

"With a kiss." He kissed her cheek. "Sleep tight."

"Ditto." She took his hand and closed her eyes. Maybe she could get used to have Greg next to her during the night. Or was she already used to have him around all the time? Right now, it felt like that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 6**

Instead of having their stop in Albuquerque, like they had planed, they drove on to Carnuel, a little village east of the Albuquerque. In a lodge, they found two rooms and a place where they could get some dinner.

"We're not too bad, but we should make some miles tomorrow." Ben said while he studied the map.

"Well, there won't be a real reason to stop." Sara leant back, using Greg's shoulder to keep her from falling back. They had stopped for four hours in Albuquerque to have something to eat, wash their clothes and get some food and drinks. The next day would bring them no big cities so they could easily make some miles.

"Amarillo is the destination. Shall we stay in the city or stop east of it like today?"

"Lets stay there, I'd like to see something of the city." Greg said. "And I'm a little bit sick of the food you get in places like this. I want something else than steak and fries."

"Yeah, me too. I could fall for a real vegetarian dinner." Sara stabbed the salad. The last nights she had nothing else than salad. Most places they had stayed so far didn't offer a special vegetarian menu and she wanted something else than salad.

"Alright, we'll get a nice spot in the city, go out in the evening, have some real food and Sofia, your mother wanted a postcard."

"Slimy." The blonde grumbled.

"You met the captain?" Greg asked.

"Sure. She's a fan of me. Called me her son-in-law. The captain is a cool woman and she has a motorbike license."

"You took her out for a ride?"

"She took herself out. And she forgets that she's a cop when she's on a bike. I tell you, she made me eat her dust."

"There are some things you don't want to hear about your mother and that she behaves like a crazy teenager on a bike is one of these things." Especially when the same woman forbade her to get a motorbike license when Sofia wanted to have one. For safety reasons. Right. If her mother thought Sofia would be like her on the bike…she had been right.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" Sara asked amused.

"Of course not. I don't speed, I'm a cop."

"She'll be a great mother."

"I beg your pardon?" Sofia looked at her boyfriend. Mother? Since when did they plan to have children any time soon? And when did they have a conversation about that? She couldn't remember one.

"You'll be a great and sexy madre and our hijos will have a lot of jealous friends. I'm sure not only teachers will love it when you come to school."

"Stop it! If you want children we have to talk about that but I can assure you, it will be later. Not this year, not next year. Plus, I won't stay home, I'll go on working, which means, you've to take care of the kid. Am I clear, querido?"

"Sí, sí. I love this woman, she has fire." Ben put his arm around Sofia. "She's the boss. What about your woman, Greg? Who's the boss, you or Sara?"

"First of all she isn't my woman, even if we ever become a couple, she'll always be her own boss and not my property. And if I'm ever lucky enough to call her my girlfriend she'll be the boss. I've no problem with that." He blinked at Sara, who grinned.

"We need to talk, Greg. Just the two of us, no women around. Maybe you'll find some other words then."

"Or you, Ben."

"Maybe. We can't discuss that here."

"We can leave the two of you." Sofia offered.

"You stay by my side. Please."

"I knew I taught you some manners."

"You can give me my treat for that latter, Honey."

"If I invited you to a little boat trip on Lake Michigan, would you take this offer?" Greg asked. He sat on the edge of his side of the bed and watched Sara, who tried to re-pack her bag.

"Why do you want to invite me?"

"Because you drive me through the country."

"Greg." Sara put her bag away, sat cross legged on the bed and took his hand. "How often do I have to tell you that I do this because I want it? Yes, I know I do you a favor but I don't do this trip only to please you. I enjoy the trip. I enjoy riding a bike again. If you, Ben and Sofia want, we can do it again."

"I do." Greg smiled. "And I'll try to have my license by then so you can be the biker bunny too."

"Or you'll take your new girlfriend with you. With a biker license and a bike you can choose. Another bunny for each trip."

"You think I'll be irresistible for every woman?"

"Of course."

"I'll try that on you."

"Will you ever get over me?"

"Maybe one day, when I want it. So far, I don't want be over you." He said quietly.

"Why not?"

"You're far too special to let go."

She pulled him in her arms. "You know, it wouldn't be sensible to give in. It would make everything very complicated. Even if we had it as a holiday thing. It would always be there, between us, make things uncomfortable."

"I don't want a holiday affair. I want all or nothing, I don't do things only half way." He protested. He'd rather never have Sara than have her for a week.

"Good to know." She didn't let go of him and held on to him.

"Can I ask you, something? Something personal?"

"Give it a try, Greg."

"Are you still in love with Grissom? You don't need to deny it, it was obvious and you don't need to justify your feelings or anything. A simple yes or no will be enough."

"No. I like him, I admire his work, the way he sacrifices himself to the job, doesn't change only to please other people, but I'm not in love with him. In fact, I think, I never thought of him until now. The trip kept my mind busy. You kept it busy."

"Me?"

"Why should I miss somebody who isn't available when I'm in the arms of somebody who would do anything for me? I'd be quite stupid. Do you think I'm so stupid?"

"I don't think you're stupid at all."

"Good answer." She kissed his neck. "You know what I want, Greg?"

"N-no." He had to swallow. Her lips had touched his neck. He couldn't recall anything as sensational as this.

"I want you to hold me tonight, can you do that?"

"S-sure."

"Is that what you want? Or do you want something else?"

He had a lot of things in mind he wanted. But he wasn't sure if it was a good thing to say them out loud. This was all a little bit confusing. He had no idea where Sara wanted to take this to. He only knew, he had to control himself a lot so he wouldn't do something he might regret later.

"Greg? I didn't hear your answer."

"Do you want me to answer honestly?"

"Of course."

"Even if there's a chance you won't like the answer?"

"As long as it's true I'll handle it. I can't promise I'll like it, but I can promise that no matter what you might say, it won't make me push you away

Maybe this was his chance. Maybe this was the only chance he would ever get. If he told her now what he wanted, if he was completely honest now, probably he wouldn't tell her a thing, she didn't knew already. But he would feel better after he had said it out loud to her. How often had he dreamed to tell her everything? To have the chance to talk to her? Honest. In private. Both not in a hurry. This could be his chance.

"I want to…I'd like to feel your lips." Did he really say that? Or was it just in his mind?

She got a little bit out of his arms. He messed it up! She would push him away, would make him sleep in another room, end the trip, never talk to him again, would…when Sara's lips met his lips he needed almost a full second to realize that not all the bad things he had been afraid of became true but the good ones. Her lips were on his. She kissed him. Her soft lips really kissed him, he could still feel them. Carefully he responded the kiss, trying not to push it too much.

When their lips got apart, he breathed for the first time in…he had no idea how long the kiss had lasted. Unfortunately not forever.

"Did you want to feel my lips there or did you have something else on your mind?"

He thought his head was on fire. With this head he felt, he had to look like a tomato.

"I…I'd like to make your wish come true and hold you." He needed a second or two to get himself together.

"You don't forget what I like even if the temptation to give into your own pleasure is there, so close that you can simply grab it. I like that." She smiled, bent over, switched of the little light next to their bed, pulled the blanket over them and snuggled into Greg's arms.

Gosh, he had to be the luckiest man alive. Sara had kissed him, she was in his arms and she would be there for the rest of the night. Her leg moving over his legs, her arm getting around his upper body, got his attention back to reality. Which he lost again when he felt her lips on his throat.

"You think we should be stupid?" She asked.

"No, we shouldn't be stupid. We should be smart."

"How do we act smart?"

"Depends on what we want."

"What do you want, Greg?"

"I still want you. That didn't change the last five minutes or so."

Sara laughed a bit. "Cheeky. I like that. If we give this a try, we might get some trouble in the lab."

"They could ask one of us to switch shifts, yes." He didn't like the idea. He would do it if that was his chance to be with Sara, but he didn't like the idea.

"Would you sacrifice your workplace for me?"

"Yes."

And when her lips met his again, he didn't regret the answer. Sara's kiss was worth much more than his shift. His work was a part of his life, Sara could be his life. If he didn't take the chance, he knew he'd be mad with himself for the rest of his life.

"Is there a rule that says we have to tell everybody?" She asked.

"Well…they expect you to do so."

"Only because they expect doesn't mean that you have to."

"You want me to be your secret?"

"I think we shouldn't come back to Vegas and tell the entire lab about us. That will put a lot of pressure on us, will force us into making a lot of decisions. If we keep this to ourselves, we can work everything out slowly. Maybe you'll be sick and tired of me in one month."

"Very unlikely." For the first time he kissed her, started the kiss. Sick and tired of Sara? He was in love with her since…he had stopped counting. "But I like to be your dirty, little secret."

"Dirty? If you're dirty I'll pull you under the shower and give you a good wash."

"You can start with that tomorrow morning." He smirked.

"I will. My shiny, little secret." She chuckled.

"What about Sofia and Ben? Will we pretend tonight didn't happen or will we be open to them?"

"Sofia is a part of the lab, the department. Pretending the whole time nothing has changed will be difficult. Do you trust her?"

"Yes. You?"

"I do. If we're wrong, we have to tell the rest of the team the truth and see what will happen, but I doubt she'll say a word."

"That means I can kiss you on the bike? That's sexy."

"There are much more sexier things to do on a motorbike."

"Are there? You're the one with the license, you can show me."

"I can give you a little preview." She slipped on top of him, hungry for his lips while her hands got under his shirt, made him lose consciousness for a second. If this was a dream, he wished, it never ended. If this was reality, it was better than any dream could be.


End file.
